Me And My Spiritual Therapy Animal Friends: Our Favorite Stories
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: This collection is dedicated to me and my friends' 4th anniversary.
1. Intro

Introduction:

Now, the reason I wanted to work on this was because on this summer 4 years ago, I first met Hilda, Peter, Ralph, Jack, Tom, Milo, Wendy, John, Michael, Rocky, and their red billed oxpeckers Johnny, Joe, Dan, Cody, Cory, Chad, Jonah, Kevin, Stewart, and Robin and this friendship we have has changed my life in a good way. Honestly, wherever I go, they're always with me every day and night always making sure that I matter to them. They're the ones that inspired me to always be myself, they were the inspiration foe the blog "My Life With Autism", and whenever I feel sad about this or that, they always comfort me and that matters to me because they don't ignore me at all. All I can say is, here's to the future for me and my and to the future we have together not just as friends but as family.


	2. How I First Met Them

Introduction:

Honestly whenever I would think about how it all started, this story would always come up because this is how it all started and it can show that this friendship has changed my life forever in a good way.

Chapter 1: Before I First Met Them

It all started back in May 2013, I just survived the first semester in Mr. Martin's room and that was complete hell. Man, I just didn't want to go back there at all. Anyway, my 8th grade year was about to end and I knew that if I work hard next year, I would handle school pretty easily. The only problem that I had was that I didn't have any imaginary friends at all and in mt dreams, I would be alone a lot without anyone. I thought it would continue on. That is until one night, fate would change all of that. The dream began with me in the forest and it was quite peaceful. Just then, a large female hippo came to me and she wasn't shy at all. She then said "Hello, Wyatt. I'm Hilda and this is my red billes oxpecker Johnny. It's okay don't be afraid because i'm not dangerous at all. So, how about climb aboard and I will show you the rest."

Chapter 2: Hilda Takes Me On A Ride

I knew she was quite gentle and sweet so I climbed on her back and she took me to meet the others. While on the trip, I felt free because riding an animal was freedom for me to relax and not worry about my problems. She did slow down a few times and we did see what the forest had to offer. It really was nice of her to take me on a ride and she was more than welcome to do it and she couldn't wait for me to meet the others.

Chapter 3: I Met The Other 9

When we arrived, the others were waiting for her and they were glad she brought me to them. The first thing they did was introduce themselves and that was how I first met Peter, Ralph, Jack, Tom, Milo, Wendy, John, Michael, Rocky, and their red billed oxpeckers Joe, Dan, Cody, Cory, Chad, Jonah, Kevin, Stewart, and Robin. At first, they were just getting used to me but once they knew I had the potential, they accepted me as one of their own.

Chapter 4: How They Became A Part Of My Life

Once they were getting used to me, they decided to have a talk with me and I knew it was about what happened during my 8th grade. So once I was with them, I told them about what happened during the 8th grade and they didn't ignore me at all and it was nice of them. Once I got done, they told me that they know I have what it takes to do good not only in school but in lofe and they also told me that from that point forward, they will be there for me all the time and that they will help me with what i'm currently dealing with back then. It made me realize that they want to help me and that was quite special.

Chapter 5: Epilogue

Ever since that day, they've helped me through the 9th, 10th, 11th, and 12th grade and in the process, I got to not only bond with them but we became more than friends we were like a family always looking out for each other.


	3. How They Became My Therapy Animals

Introduction:

To be fair, this collection wouldn't be the same if I didn't include this story because it shows that my friends are also therapy animals and they have autism like I do and they always keep me company all the time. Honestly, i'm eternally grateful for them and for helping me.

Chapter 1: How It All Started

It all began a month right after we first met and they were just getting used to having me as a part of them. I was in Aurora when I was in a hospital to see some doctors about my autism and during the whole time I was there, my friends announced to me that they will become my therapy animals.

Chapter 2: It Was New To Me

At first it was new to me because I never really had a therapy animal at all and I was still getting used to it.

Chapter 3: What Happened Next

After they became my therapy animals, my life has gotten a whole lot better because of them because now I can think before I start talking or during a conversation, I was able to improve on my writing skills, and my social skills have gotten a whole lot better thanks to them.

Chapter 4: Epilogue

The reason I wanted to do this story in the collection was because whenever I would think about our first summer together, this one would always come up and that's good to not just me but to them.


	4. What They Mean To Me

Introduction:

Honestly, this means a lot because I wanted to show you what they mean to me and why that matters. It really is the pleasure to be a part of the gang because when their around, there's never a single dull moment ever.

Chapter 1: What Hilda And Means To Me

To some people, they might think of her as an ordinary hippo. But to me, she is more than a friend and mlre than just that. She's also a teacher, a positive role model, a dreamer, loves to read, a guardian angel, wants to be there for you, big hearted, gentle and kind, friendly, and very special to not just me but to the others because they portray her as the omega and the heart of the team.

Chapter 2: What Peter Means To Me

To most people, they might think of him as a very large and dangerous polar bear. But to me, he's more than a friend and more than just that. He's a guardian angel, a teacher, a positve role model, a dreamer, want to be there for you, big hearted, gentle and kind, friendly, loves to read, and very special not just to me but to the others because they portray him as the alpha and the soul of the team.

Chapter 3: What Ralph And Jack Mean To Me

To some people, they would find this pair very weird. But to me, they're more than just friends and just that. They're my teachers, my positive role models, they wants to be there for you, loves to dream big, loves to read, big hearted, gentle and kind, friendly, they're my guardian angels, and very special not just to me but to the others because they are one of the key members of the team.

Chapter 4: What Tom And Milo Mean To Me

To most people, they might find these 2 a bit weird. But to me, they're more than just friends and more than just that. They're my teachers, my positive role models, my guardian angels, they want to be there for you, gentle and kind, friendly, big hearted, loves to read, loves to dream big, and special not just to me but to the others because they portray them like Finn and Jake from Adventure Time and they always know these 2 will be there for the gang.

Chapter 5: What Wendy, John, And Michael Mean To Me

To some people, they might think of them as playful and mischievous. But to me, they're more than friends and more just that. They're my teachers, my positive role models, my guardian angels, they want to be there for you, gentle and kind, friendly, big hearted, loves to read, loves to dream big, playful, fun to hang around with, and special to not just me but to the others because they portray them as the imaginative and the fun loving of the team.

Chapter 6: What Rocky Means To Me

To most people, they might think of him as a very large white rhino. But to me, he's more than a friend and more than just that. He's my teachers, my positive role models, my guardian angels, they want to be there for you, gentle and kind, friendly, big hearted, loves to read, loves to dream big, brave, smart, able to help you confront your fears, and he's special not just to me but to the others because they portray him as a large white rhino with a big heart and one of the strongest of the team.

Epilogue:

They're all the most important part of me because they know what it feels like to live with autism and whenever they were with me, there was really never a single dull or dumb moment together.


	5. What They Taught Me

Introduction:

Honestly, the lessons that i've learned from them has helped me deal with life issues and whenever they would help me with this or that, they aren't afraid to help because when they help out, they're ready for what comes next in life.

Chapter 1: What Hilda Taught Me

She taught me that sometimes everybody can have a bad day once in a while, that no matter which team or person wins, it's just a game, and that you should be proud of who you really are.

Chapter 2: What Peter Taught Me

He taught me that just because you have a disability doesn't mean you get to make excuses, that you should act as a responsible person, and that if someone is facing a problem, you should help them.

Chapter 3: What Ralph And Jack Taught Me

They taught me that if you see someone saying hi to you, always say hi back, that sometimes everyone needs their space, and that you should be honest because lying is bullshit.

Chapter 4: What Tom And Milo Taught Me

They taught me that if someone or a group is against the things you believe in, don't ever start a argument and just ignore it, that sometimes yoy should break the daily routine, and that you should always have good friends around you.

Chapter 5: What Wendy, John, And Michael Taught Me

They taught me that just because you're getting older, doesn't mean you're still young at heart, that you should always have fun, and that always be yourself and have lots of fun.

Chapter 6: What Rocky Taught Me

He taught me that if you see someone you know getting teased or bullied, stand up for yourself amd help that person out, that sometimes you should always be on the alert, and that you should be prepared for the future.

Epilogue:

Their lessons on everyday life has helped with my own life and for that, i'm eternally grateful for having these guys as my friends.


	6. Our Nature Walk

Introduction:

Now for this story, it's set in July of 2014 back when I went to Glacier National Park and when we did this, we thought it was just going to be a simple walk, but it turns out it helped us bond much closer and that was quite something back then.

Chapter 1: How It All Started

It all began when we planned this out back in April of that year. My time at Twin Spruce Junior High School was almost over. They knew that doing this upcoming nature walk would help us bond much better.

Chapter 2: The Nature Walk Begins

Once we were all set, we began our nature walk. At first, it got well a bit bland and boring but once we continued on, it got a whole lot better.

Chapter 3: I Get To Know More About Them

Along the way, I got to know who my friends were and they would tell that before they first met me, they went on nature walks. It was very nice of them to acknowledge that and they were honest with me about it and that was a moment I still haven't forgotten.

Chapter 4: We Decide Which Path To Go On

Once we saw this map, it really was kinda hard for us to decide which way to go. We first thought the path to the desert but we realized that it would be a bad idea so we decided to take the path to the forest and that was how we avoided a mistake.

Chapter 5: We Arrive In The Forrest

Once we came to the forest, it was the most beautiful place we have ever seen. It had eveything from trees, rivers, ponds, lakes, lots of roaming space, and it was peaceful and quiet. We knew this place was quite special and so we then deicded to find a ranger staion.

Chapter 6: How We Met Ranger Cody Smith

Once we found a ranger station, a ranger greeted us and introuced himself to us as Ranger Cody Smith. We told him that we came here because we found it on the map and he told us we did the right thing because the other path would get us lost and he mentioned the story about the time that someone went on the wrong path and died. We were glad that didn't happen to us.

Chapter 7: The Stary Night

Once that was out of the way, he tells us that every summer night, there is a starry night and he showed us where to lay. Once we were on our backs, he decided to see the stars with us and it was truly a great day.

Epilogue

Well honestly, this story couldn't have been told in any other way because there really is no alternate story and that it all happened in my dreams and during my time at Glacier National Park.


	7. How They Inspired My Life With Autism

Introduction:

Okay so basically, this is the story of how they inspired the blog and why this blog matters to me.

Chapter 1: Before We Began Working On The Blog

Believe it or not, we actually planned on doing the blog earlier but we never got to ir because my old phone wasn't a touch screen and that phone was so hard to text with. When I was in South Dakota, I went to go get it and the battery died and I was unable to call or text anyone at all during the trip and once I got a touch screen phone, I knew this was the one.

Chapter 2: The Ideas On What To Call It

Once the day of August 8th came, me and my friends came up with many ideas from "Wyatt's World" to "The Blog", and at first I thought we wouldn't find the right name. That is until, we all agreed on "My Life With Autism" and the first post was about how I discovered Coldplay.

Epilogue

Well, I know this was a short story but it shows that when your friends inspire you, anything is possible.


	8. Epilogue

Honestly for the past 4 years, i've been blessed and thankful for my imaginary spiritual therapy animal friends because when they first came to me, at first I was just getting used to them and now we have grown up together. We've been through a rollar coaster of ups and downs and sure, we've had our differences here and there. But suprisingly, we never got into a fight and I got to know who they really are and that was special to me. Well since our 5th anniversary is nexr summer, here's to the future with good friends, good times, and of course, lots of fun.


End file.
